


Still Star-Crossed Meets Superpowers

by StraightBlackGirl



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightBlackGirl/pseuds/StraightBlackGirl
Summary: I know by the name of the title, you are absolutely confused by the premise. So I will be kind and sum it up for you. Rosaline, Benvolio, Juliet, Romeo, Livia, and Mercutio all have super powers. Isabella has better than Batman-level fighting skills, money, and genius so while she doesn't have powers, she is an invaluable asset.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joyfulphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulphoenix/gifts), [TheSushiMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/gifts), [queenofchildren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofchildren/gifts), [MisfitWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitWriter/gifts), [jessicathebestica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicathebestica/gifts), [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts), [Ellabee15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/gifts).



> This is a gift to every author who inspired me with their work and brightened up my day with their excellent writing. If any of you have any suggestions, it would be great to hear them.

On the inside of a restaurant, Rosaline is talking to Escalus and he looks confused. There is a beep on Rosaline's phone.

"Give me a second Escalus," Rosaline says. She takes it out and read the text. "Hey, I've got to go. But seriously, we're done." Rosaline then gets up and puts a hundred dollar bill on the table and walks through the door. She gets in an Uber. Escalus picks up his phone and calls Rosaline.

"Hey Rose, C'mon do you really want to end it," Escalus asks slyly, with a smirk on his face.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But we have some much history."

"Yes?"

"And you want to throw it away."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why! Because we only went on one anniversary and one Valentine's date, on the FUCKING DATE. We always do makeup dates because you always have more things to do at work. You never even gave me a proper birthday dinner. I am not okay with you only paying attention to me when I'm beneficial. I'm not sure about America, but in England, we call grounds for dumping. Bye," Rosaline smiles as she hangs up the phone. The driver says to Rosaline "He sounds like a tool." Rosaline says back, "That's because he is one." He smirks and they ride the rest of the ride in silence. The uber stops and says "that will be $20.87." Rosaline gives the driver the money and says "Thanks for the ride and the words about my ex-boyfriend."

She gets out of the car and enters her apartment. She puts down her bag and takes off her heels, jewelry, and makeup. She then turns into electricity and goes through the socket. She is now in an underground basement. Livia walks up to Rosaline and gives her a hug.

Juliet says "Well, how did it go?"

Rosaline responds "He tried to purpose, then I dumped him."

Isabella opens her eyes wide and then exclaims, "He wanted to purpose! How come he didn't tell me!"

Rosaline sighs, "Welcome to the Town of Excalus never tells you anything. Population just went from one to two." Juliet and Livia laugh.

Rosaline asks "Well, where is the robbery?"

Helena answers "At Verona Bank." Rosaline walks up to their suits "Thanks, Felicity." Everyone chuckles. Helena rolls her eyes, "Still not my name." Isabella responds "To be fair, you two are both hot," she walks over to Helena, "Love you, babe." She puckers her lips and Helena gives her a kiss. "Love you too." Rosaline makes a gagging face and says "Jesus, I know you may never see her again, but seriously you don't have to be so coupley." Isabella squints her eyes at Rosaline and says "Don't be mad because I have a successful relationship." Juliet and Livia say "oooh," as they meet Rosaline. She walks over and joins them. Rosaline says "Suit up." Juliet and Livia mouth to each 'well, okay.' Rosaline squints at them, "You two got anything you need to say", they shake their heads 'no'. Rosaline responds "Well, good. Now suit up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Ben's side of the story.

_**The same evening** _

Benvolio Montague was in his studio apartment with his best friends. They were about to rob the Verona Bank. Benvolio looks at the map, "Now remember, once we get there, we need to go straight for the vault. It will take 12 minutes for a cop to get there."

Mercutio rolls his eyes, "Dude, we'll be gone by then," circling his finger between them.

Benvolio huffs, "They are not who we need to be worried about. Verona has a superheroine foursome."

Romeo smirks, "I know I'm supposed to be scared, but I'm also turned on."

Benvolio and Mercutio chuckle, then Benvolio says, "I didn't say the fun kind. Seriously they've taken down gangs, Verona's dirty police department, and every rich person with shady practices. People are analyzing their fighting skills saying it's possible they know more than 200 forms of combat, not including their skills with weapons."

Mercutio says, "I think our boy has gotten a little crush or crushes." Romeo and Mercutio start howling with laughter.

Romeo stops laughing and places his hand on Benvolio's shoulder, "C'mon Ben, how hard will it be to deal with them. They probably aren't even that good. Besides, we've been doing this on easy mode. It will be nice to have a challenge."

Benvolio licks his bottom lip and chuckles worriedly, "These girls aren't just a challenge. They will beat our asses if we aren't careful. I need you to hear me. No extraness, we get in we get out. We will be taking only from the bank tellers and their vault. That's it."

Romeo only says "fine" in response. Benvolio walks up to Mercutio, "We're going to need all your trickery and, like I said to Romeo, none of your extraness."

Mercutio laughs and says, "I love puns."

Benvolio rolls his eyes and goes completely serious, "Look I'm not playing with you, your expertise in trap and snares is going to be an ally. Those girls, while hot, are no joke. Crimsonia, the pale woman, has super strength, speed, hearing, durability, reflexes, agility, and stamina. With an amazing healing factor and she can fly."

Romeo says "she's my personal favorite." Benvolio gives him a death stare. "What Ben, you saw the picture, she's hot and an even match for me."

Benvolio continues on "Armored Strike, the tan brunette, doesn't have powers, but the name isn't for nothing. She does, however, have a track record of beating up every bad guy, super or not, she comes across. That woman is skilled in multiple forms of weapons training and combat. She also does have enough skills and weapons to make sure you never walk again."

Mercutio says, "So she's like Isabella in a courtroom."

Benvolio laughs and says "sadly. And then there's the shorter, black woman. She's called 'The Magician'. That woman can conjure anything and can use her powers defensively. She, while not able to use magic to make herself have extra powers, she can conjure something to make it seem like it. And then we have the last woman, Electric Photona. She is the leader. She can control minds, has telepathy, uses electricity in any way she wants, and controls light. So please do not be stupid, alright."

Mercutio and Romeo just nod their heads in agreement. Benvolio says "Okay," he smirks, "Let's go and do what we do best, rob this bank."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so any suggestions/edits are greatly appreciated. I hope you guys enjoyed this all the same. I swear guys, right when you are about to post is when you have to edit EVERYTHING.


End file.
